


Portrait Of You [English Ver]

by Lu_Bacon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Bacon/pseuds/Lu_Bacon
Summary: "The nights I draw you and engrave you in my heartMust all be what they call longingPaging through the memories yet to healThere is one person I've been unable to erase, and I draw a portrait of you"Little XiuChen inspired by the song "Portrait of You" from Chen's album April and a Flower.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Portrait Of You [English Ver]

As he stood outside his window, tracing with his fingertips the name of his companion who had  
already been in the army for quite some time , Jongdae thought about the last picture he had taken  
of him. He then realized that he was perfectly capable of visualizing the photo in every detail without  
seeing it, mentally retracing the contours of his love without any difficulty.  
He had spent so many hours caressing Minseok's skin , learning the smallest details of her features,  
when they made love, when they cuddled, that he could now draw them with his eyes closed. ....  
He missed the eldest child very much and was anxious to have him back in their apartment. Although  
he had a few opportunities to see him during his leaves, this did not in the least take away from the  
lack he might be feeling right now. Especially since he had been used to being with his lover all the  
time from the time they were married until the other one left for the army. ....  
Without realizing it, Jongdae fell asleep against the window sill, as had happened to him regularly in  
recent months when he became lost in his thoughts.... He was very sleep-deprived, and often ended  
up sinking.

  
Coming home after two long years was a real relief for Xiumin. Although his military service had gone  
well, there was nothing better than the comfort of home with your loved one.  
Using his keys, he opened the front door, dragging behind him his two huge bags. Closing behind  
him, the soldier was surprised at the silence, Jongdae was supposed to be there. He had asked their  
best mutual friend, Baekhyun, his work schedule to find out if he would be there when he returned.  
The younger one being the first person he wanted to see again. ....  
Feeling something rubbing against his legs, he put his big bags in the entrance and not wanting to  
break the silence, Minseok whispered, while caressing his cat :

\- Hey there...

Taking off his shoes, he left his things there, preferring first to find out where his lover was. He had  
expected a noisy greeting, but it was just the opposite and it was not at all Jongdae.  
Holding Tan in his arms, the latter did not seem to want to let him go, he entered the house a little  
more and quickly fell on his younger brother. The latter offered him, unconsciously, a magnificent  
vision, but imbued with a certain melancholy .  
It was clear that Jongdae had put himself there so that when he came back, the window would look  
directly into the gate...  
Coming a little closer to having after letting Tan escape, who had obviously felt that he was too  
much, the Korean wondered how many times the other man had fallen asleep there, waiting to see  
him arrive without him.  
Gently sliding his fingers over Chen's face, retracing his shapes that he loved more than anything, he  
woke up the sleeping beau and tenderly observed the little pout he made when he woke up.

\- Good evening my love...  
\- Minseok... You're... Back home? Am I dreaming?

Coming to gently kiss on the lips, he then whispered that he wasn't dreaming and that he was back,  
this time for good.  
When he opened his eyes, he thoughted was still dreaming . Was his Minseok, the man of his life  
really home? For good?  
It was only when the other's lips had touched his own that he had the confirmation that he was not  
dreaming The.... one he had been waiting for two years was indeed there, hugging him, offering him  
a thousand and one tendernesses.

\- Minseok...?

He looked at the dark-haired man offering him a tender smile, the latter was waiting for him to  
continue talking, which he did, his eyes moistening as the emotion rose within him.

\- Welcome home!

As their lips joined together again for the first kiss of a long series, Jongdae and Minseok remarked  
that the best portrait of each other they could have was when they were together.


End file.
